Obi-wan and Ahsoka- The underestimated friendship
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: A collection of short stories where Obi-wan and Ahsoka have actually shown friendship, instead of leaving us wondering. No intended Obisoka, but if you want it to be, I can make you a chapter, but no lemons! XD
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected temper tantrum

**Hey hey hey! Okay, 1:14 in the morning, what do most hardcore fans do? Watch their favorite episodes and write write WRITE! I got this idea from katierosefun, the famous author on FF. LOL, she has over...what, 70 stories? Kudos to you, katierosefun! But however, she did make a very good point. Obi-wan and Anakin are best friends, and Anakin and Ahsoka are best friends, and third wheelin' is never any fun, so I figured that Obi-wan and Ahsoka's friendship should go a bit further. I will basically go through the events of the clone wars. I-... well, you could say that this is a drabble, so uhh... requests are open. :P not like I have requests coming in left and right, I am a newcomer to this site... lol, I am just starting to learn the ropes. Okay, enjoy! PS: I edited it because there were A LOT of typos... XD**

* * *

**Chapter one: An unexpected temper tantrum**

**Ahsoka's POV**

**Plot- Ahsoka knew her master better than (almost) anyone, and she could tell when he was in a rough mood, but she had never really understood _why _he got like this.**

Anakin was in **another **one of his bad moods. We had been sitting in the hangar of the Resolute, waiting for something-_anything _to happen. I had been talking to Rex and a few of his clone brothers, and Anakin had been working on his star fighter, something that usually would have made him happy, but I had never seen him this tense. The clones and I had been laughing about a story Rex had told, when I heard the clanging of metal, and the frustrated and surprised shout from Anakin. The clones were trying to refrain from laughing, but I walked over to him and helped him up.

"Master, are you ok?" I handed him a rag, but he pushed it away. He had oil all over his face, and looked very... well, _silly. _

"I'm fine, let's just go." He walked away from me, but stopped and turned when I wasn't behind him.

"I said let's go, Ahsoka." I crossed my arms and looked at him curiously.

"Why do I have to leave? I was in the middle of a conversation." He came back to me with a grimace on his face.

"You can finish that later, now come on." I persisted my argument.

"But you haven't told me why **I** have to leave. If you want to go, that's fine, but there's no reason I have to leave." He came to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"Because I said so! Don't forget who is the master here! You need to learn some respect for authority." I pulled back, but he held onto me.

"Master, you're hurting me! Let go!" He didn't, but pulled on me, yanking my wrist with his mechanical hand, and was crushing my hand.

"We'll talk about this later. I said let's go!" I yanked my wrist really hard and managed to get free. I stepped back from him, holding my wrist, and he turned to me, looking really angry.

"Why are you being like this? It's not **my **fault you're speeder isn't working!" By this point, we had a small audience watching us from afar.

"That's not what this is about, neither does it matter! It's about **you** not having any respect for me, even when I told you to come with me!"

"I **do **respect you, but you are being unfair! You're bad mood has nothing to do with me, and you're taking it out on me!" He pointed at me and took a few steps forward.

"Do **not **use that tone of voice with me, Padawan. I am your master, and you will respect me!" He had drawn nearly all of the clone trooper's attention now, embarrassing me to the point where I got angry.

"Well, you're acting like a youngling!" His expression turned from anger to shock.

"I-You... you are banned from active duty for a month!"

"Easy, Anakin, calm down." Obi-wan had heard the argument and stepped in. Anakin turned to face him.

"I can handle my own Padawan, thank you." I had backed away from him, trying to leave, but without turning around, he addressed me. "Do not even **think **about leaving." I stayed rooted to the spot.

"Anakin, you're letting your anger get the better of you. Ahsoka, you're free to go." I nodded my thanks, and ran off. I sat behind a ship so I could still hear their conversation.

"Obi-wan! She misbehaved, and she deserves to be punished as I see fit." Obi-wan approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, remember you were my Padawan once, and you have done far worse than call me a name." He pushed his hand off of his shoulder and left the hangar. I sighed in relief and sank down to the floor. I soon heard footsteps and Obi-wan knelt down beside me.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" I sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess..." He smiled at me but I only shrugged.

"He's just in a bad mood, don't take it personally." I looked up at him, his blue-grey eyes offering comfort.

"Thank you." He smiled, then motioned to my hand.

"May I see it?" I nodded, and took off my glove. There were already deep purple marks on my orange skin, and it was throbbing. He moved his fingers around, and looked back up.

"I don't think it's broken, just sprained. Here, I'll go get you some ice." I smiled.

"Thank you, Obi-wan." He smiled a bit, then turned away to get ice. I looked closer at the marks, and I could see that they were in the shape of fingers. Anakin's mechanical fingers. Obi-wan returned a moment later with the ice and some bandages. He applied the ice to my hand gently, and held it there for a few minutes.

"Thank you so much, Obi-wan, that feels a lot better." He nodded.

"Of course. I'll keep it here for a few more minutes, then apply the bandages. I still can't believe that Anakin would do this..."

"He didn't mean it, he was just upset. I shouldn't have said that those things to him... It was my fault." He patted my other wrist, and smiled.

"It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka. Not in the slightest. He should be more careful. Not only are you younger than him, he is stronger than you, bigger than you, and he should be more careful about how he treats you." I shrugged.

"I appreciate that. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Care to go get some food?" I nodded, and he helped me off of the ground, and we headed to the cafeteria.

**A few hours later...**

I entered the master and Padawan shared bunks after grabbing a bite with Obi-wan, talking about Anakin's various moods and having a good time. Anakin was sitting on my bed, but jumped up when I entered the room.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry! Where have you been? I was so worried!" I went over to my dresser, and fumbled with the things inside, folding my clothes.

"With Obi-wan. We grabbed some lunch, and time kinda flew..." After a few moments of silence, I added, "And it's fine." He came over to me, and faced me from behind.

"No, I shouldn't have said those things to you. You're a great Padawan." I shrugged.

"And you are a great master." I turned away from him, trying to keep the bandages hidden, but to no avail.

"What happened? Oh no, did I...do that? Snips, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!I can't believe I-" I turned to face him.

"No, it's alright. It was an accident." I tried to lie down on my bed, but he (gently this time) grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, then hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I held on to him in shock, for he rarely hugged _anyone. _

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Well, three hours of writing, eh? How was it? PLEEEEASE review!**

**Anakin: I'm sorry, Ahsoka! **

**Ahsoka: Anakin, I told you, it's OKAY. Sheesh. Please read, review, and request! How was that new notice, Sarah?**

**Me: It got the point across. :) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 : A surprise camping trip

**Hi ppl! Guess where I'm writing from? A car! (not that impressive...) Lol, my parents have been driving all day, and I have to sit with my dumb sister in the dumb back seat, because she's in a dumb car seat. -_- Anyways, I wanted to apologize for all the typos in chapter one, I wrote it early in the morning. Lol. But this chapter will be better, even though its on my iPod. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A surprise camping trip**

**Ahsoka's POV**

**Plot- Anakin may have a way with ships, but Ahsoka wasn't always so fortunate. **

The ship lurched as the separatist cruiser shot at us, hitting our stabilisers, causing the ship to fall out of the sky. I was behind the steering bars, Anakin on the guns, and Obi-wan in he passenger seat.

"We've been hit, we're falling!"I shouted over the commotion.

"We're going to hit that planet!" Obi-wan pointed out the windshield.

"What planet is that?"Anakin, above us in the gunners chair, shouted to us.

I shouted over the noise of the ship beeping, R2D2's terrified robot screams, and the turbulence.

"I don't know, but we've hit the atmosphere! Prepare for a crash landing!" Obi-wan and I had buckled our seat belts, and Anakin had left the gunner position. He sat in the chair behind me. We were flying through the sky, our ship on fire and beeping. My heart dropped as I saw a bunch of rock spires in front of us.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Anakin shouted at me from behind. I tried to make the ship to upwards, but the controls did little to nothing.

"I'm losing control!" The handles were jerking around until I had to let go. We were headed right for a huge spire. "We have to jump!" We all unbuckled and Anakin used his lightsaber to cut a hole in the ship. Me , R2, and Obi-wan jumped, but while Anakin was putting his lightsaber away, a piece of debris hit him, knocking him out of the ship. We fell to the surface of the planet, using the force to cushion our fall. I landed first, as I tucked and rolled I hit my head, and lie on the ground. Something hit the ground a few feet away from me. I looked up, and it was Anakin's lightsaber. I immediately jumped up, and looked up. Obi- wan had just landed, but Anakin was falling too fast, because he was unconscious. I tried to use the force to slow him down, but he was going to fast, and (being inexperienced in using the force to lift heavy things) he was too heavy. He was getting really close. I strained, but I couldn't stop him.

"Obi-wan help!" He ran to me and helped me slow Anakin's fall. We set him down on the ground, and watched our ship hit the spire. We turned at the sound of a large bang, but it was R2, hitting the ground face down. He started beeping at us, letting us know that he was ok. Obi-wan and I ran to Anakin, who lie a few feet away. I checked his pulse, which was still beating. I looked at him, and noticed a small smear of blood soaking through his shirt.

"He's bleeding." He came over to where I was sitting, and I gently brushed my fingers over the spot, showing the blood on my hands. He nodded, and proceeded to take his shirt off. He had a massive gash on his side, running from above his hip to his stomach. I gasped, and looked to Obi-wan.

"That looks like it needs stitches. What do we do?" I was trembling I was so nervous. Normally, in a crash landing, I would have been calm and collected, but Anakin had never been this badly injured. There was that time when Master Aayla and I had crashed and Anakin had been with us, but there were at least ten of us, and we had help from local residents of the planet. Now, we were alone. Obi-wan must have sensed my fear, because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ahsoka. Try to contact somebody, I'll tend to Anakin." I nodded, and went over to R2, who was still face down on the ground, his wheels and beeping. He couldn't get up. I smiled a bit, then hoisted him up.

"R2, try to contact the nearest station." He beeped in response, then sent out his little antenna. He beeped again, telling me that there was none.

"R2, that's impossible. That would mean that there are no power sources on this planet." He beeped again, confirming what I had just said. We were really in trouble now. I went back over to Obi-wan and Anakin, where Obi-wan had ripped Anakin's tunic to make bandages. He was the type of person that could sense your emotions before you felt them, the force or not.

"No good news, I take it?" I shook my head.

"No, there are no power sources on this planet. Either the inhabitants are uncivilised, or there are no inhabitants." I sat down next to Anakin. "How is he?"

He shook his head. "I believe I've stopped the bleeding, but it needs medical attention eventually." I sighed, and looked at him sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" He looked back at me.

"I don't know. We'll have to set up a camp of sorts."

"But from the look of it, we're in the middle of a canyon. There isn't anything to make a camp out of." He did what me and Anakin used to joke about, the "Obi-wan pose", the position where Obi-wan scratched his beard whilst thinking.

I had just thought of an idea. "Well, we can try and transport him to the remains of the ship." He nodded.

"I'm afraid that might be our only option."

"But how do we move him without hurting him more?" He thought for a moment.

"We'll have to use the force." I nodded, and we both concentrated, and lifted him in the air, and walked slowly towards the smoke in the distance. R2 wasn't far behind us. I strained really hard, because I was still learning to use the force in large amounts.

"Master, I don't know if I can do this, he's too heavy." He looked as though he were carrying a piece of paper.

"Try to clear your mind. Your worry for him is making it harder." I nodded, and let my mind clear. I hadn't realised that we had gone a long way.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Of course. I'm guessing Anakin has spent more time sparring and doing physical exercise with you then training in the force?" I was amazed. He was right.

"Yeah... I just need to practice more. Anakin says that keeping your skills sharp is the most important in the heat of battle." He chuckled. I felt a bit embarrassed, but it was true, he did say it.

"Anakin has never had the patience for learning the mental side of the force. He prefers brawn to brains. If you need help, I can teach you a few things." I smiled, Obi-wan sounded like a fun teacher to have had. To think, I was almost his Padawan.

"I'd like that, thank you." He smiled, then we carried on in silence. After a few minutes, we finally reached the wreckage. It was still sending up smoke, but it was not on fire. We set Anakin down, and proceeded to the ship. While Obi-wan dragged some of the debris away, I went to what was left of the supply room. I looked around, and moved some broken shelves, and found a few things. Most of the supplies were destroyed, but luckily, I found a burnt, slightly ripped blanket, a few food rations... more like snacks, they wouldn't last us two days, and...a box. I opened it, and my eyes widened. It was a medical kit! I gathered the things and went back outside. Obi-wan was setting up some of the debris to make a shelter.

"I found some supplies... They won't last long, but I found a medical kit." He turned and headed over to Anakin. I set down the supplies, and spread out the blanket. Obi-wan set out the supplies, and turned to me.

"Can you lift him onto the blanket on your own?" I nodded.

"I'll try..." I outstretched my hands and focused the force on Anakin's limp body. He was really heavy, but I managed to get him onto the blanket. I set him down, and Obi-wan brought over the supplies. He removed his makeshift bandages, and disinfected the area. Then he pulled out a needle and some surgical thread. I didn't realize he was stitching Anakin's wound until he had already started. I shuddered. I'm used to guts and gore, but seeing my master's blood was too much. Obi-wan must have noticed.

"If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to stand here. How about you go start a fire, and set up some form of shelter?" I nodded. at least I didn't have to sit there and watch that. I used the force to move the broken ships wing to lean on the cliff, and moved some debris to make a larger entrance to the ship. I cleared the broken parts out of the ship, and broke open the door to the cockpit, cleaned it out, and sat in a seat to observe my work. I then got an idea. I turned around and ripped the upholstery out of the chair, and went over to the medical room. I opened the door to smashed supplies and loose wires. After I cleaned up the mess, I made Anakin a bed of torn blankets and chair stuffing, then opened the closet. There, I found some pain killers, but everything else had been smashed by a falling shelf. I took them out, and brought them to Obi-wan.

"Here, I found these. How is he?" He looked up at me, and grabbed the bottle.

"He's finally quit bleeding, and I expect him to come around in a day or so. Did you manage to arrange some shelter?" I nodded.

"Yes. I cleaned most of the debris out of the ship, and managed to find another blanket. I made a makeshift bed for Anakin." He nodded.

"Alright, let's get him inside." We used the force, and lifted him off of the ground. We carried him inside of the ship, and set him down.

"Very impressive. While he rests, why don't you go start a fire, and I go find some food." I held up my hand for a moment. I just got an idea.

"Wait...I don't mean to question your knowledge of survival, but I think I would be better at finding food. Togruta are natural hunters." He smiled, and nodded.

"Ah yes, I forgot. Go ahead. If you can, try to be back by sun down." I nodded, and headed out of the ship, and up the cliff. When I reached the top, I used my superior sense of smell to scent for anything. There were a few small creatures, but not enough to sustain us. I moved further, until I came to a small lake. I could smell something. I followed it, until I saw a small pack of creatures. Each was about the size of a cat, they would do. I picked out the fattest one, and stalked closer. One of them must have seen or smelled me, and alerted the others, causing hem to run. I saw the opportunity to catch the big one, and I tackled it to be ground. It kicked me, and tried to retreat to the water, but I plunged in after it. I grabbed it and broke its neck with a flick of the wrist. I was satisfied, until I realised that I was soaking wet, head to toe. I shrugged, and headed back to camp. As soon as I reached it, Obi-wan had a large fire going. He turned to me, and looked amused.

"Have any trouble?" I shrugged, and set the creature by the fire.

"Well... I don't know what came over me, I was totally unaware that I had chased it until it was dead. I only saw it, and then it was in my hand. I guess I dove into the water to get it." He smiled, then gestured towards a log next to the fire for me to sit on. When I did, he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Well, what it seems to me is that your instincts took over, and you didn't know you had them." I sat back, shocked.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know they were so powerful."

"As long as you know you are in control, then you should be fine. Now, do you know how to skin and clean an animal?" I nodded. I grabbed my knife which I kept in my pocket, and cut into the animal's tendon. I cut the leg skin apart, until I could peel it back. I cut delicately, barely dragging the knife across the tissue between the fur and muscle, until I got to the torso. Then I cut into the animals chest, and dragged the guts out. I then continued skinning it until the fur no longer remained. It took no more than 5 minutes.

"Done." He came over.

"Very impressive. Now then, may I see your knife?" I nodded, and handed it to him. He cut off one of the animals tiny legs.

"Let's each have a leg, at least. We'll leave Anakin as much as he wants."

"I agree." Obi-wan began to cook his leg, but I bit into mine raw. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Don't you want to cook it first? You could get sick." I shook my head.

"Togruta eat meat raw. Our stomachs are built for it." He laughed.

"I suppose I have much to learn about the Togruti people." I smiled.

"And I about humans, I suppose." We laughed, and ate our meal.

"So, just for the sake of conversation, what was Anakin like as a Padawan?" He laughed, and looked at me with a humorous smile.

"Anakin was a very...complicated Padawan. Since he came to the temple at such a late stage, he didn't grow up to the customs and the behavior of the Jedi. He grew up as a slave, as you know, so he had to take orders, but he was bitter about it. Kind of the way he is now, but as a Padawan, he was much worse. He didn't care to follow the rules, but he was still loyal to the Jedi. He also had a close relationship with the Chancellor, he still does, but the council is cautious, and it makes him upset." I nodded.

"Wow... I never knew that he was such good friends with the chancellor."

"Yes, but he was a very fun Padawan to have as well. He played pranks on me all the time, and he was always good at training." I looked at him with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"What kind of pranks?" He looked at me, amused.

"Well, one time, he found a stray cat and let it in our room." I laughed out loud.

"Really? That's hilarious!"

"Then another time, he was mad at me for trying to fix his speeder, and you know how he doesn't like people touching his fighter, and in my sleep he dyed my beard green." I lost it. I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting.

"That-that's the best!" He laughed at the memory. We were so amused that we didn't hear the thunder cracking until a streak of lightning slit across the sky. He stood up, and grabbed the food.

"We should get inside." I nodded.

"Agreed." We ran to the ship as the rain started pouring. The rain had caused one of the wings to slide in front of the door. I tried using the force to move it, but it was too heavy.

"Ughh!" Obi-wan came over to me, and helped me move the wing. Once it was out of the way, we stepped inside, and I used the door that Anakin had cut to block the hole. The ship was secure, and still mostly intact, but it would never fly again. We sat in the ship next to Anakin, watching as the rain put out our fire.

"Thanks for helping me. Sorry I couldn't get it myself." He only tried to reassure me.

"No reason to be sorry. You just need more training. Would you like some help?" I nodded.

"Yes, I would like that, but-" I looked over to Anakin, who began coughing. He tried to sit up, but I jumped up, and put a hand on his chest before he could.

"Stay down, you're too injured to sit up." He nodded, and lie back down. Obi-wan came over to us, and looked at Anakin.

"Where...are we?"

"We crash landed on a strange planet. You were hit by a piece of debris and gravely injured." Obi-wan explained it, and we sat in silence.

"You hungry?" He nodded, and I got him a cooked piece of meat. He looked at it, surprised.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your Padawan killed it, and prepared it for us." He looked at me, and I shyly nodded.

"Wow...good job, Snips." I smiled. After he had eaten he fill, we slept in the ship.

**_Morning..._**

I awoke to the sound of many people approaching the ship. I jumped up, and woke the others. I crept to the door, and peeked out to see who or what it was. I saw a familiar white helmet, that made me sigh in relief.

"Rex!" He ran to me.

"Commander, you're alive! We looked all night, but we couldn't find you!" I laughed.

"Well, we were here the entire time. Come quickly, Master Skywalker was injured." They nodded, and brought a stretcher to Anakin.

"There you boys are!" Anakin shouted, sarcastically.

"Sorry that took so long General. Lets get you back to Couroscant." We boarded the ship, and I looked out. Three people and a droid had survived a ship crash with our combined skills. We really do make a good team.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I am writing this from my sleeping bag, outside my aunt and uncle's tent. OOOOOO XD I'm more scared of bears than all those dumb campfire stories. :p day one of three, and then you get to read this! **

**Anakin: Ughhhh...**

**Ahsoka: Sorry guys, he's still not feeling well.**

**Anakin: I don't see how you guys do this. The ground is hard, it's cold, and there are coyotes howling really close to us!**

**Me: Anakin, you're the one with the force... AND A LIGHTSABER.**

**Anakin:...It's still cold. I think I'm getting a cold. **

**Obi-wan: Luckily, he's going to be feeling a lot better in the next chapter!**

**Ahsoka: At least we HOPE so. hehehehehehe...**

**Anakin: Wait, what was the hehehehehehe about?**

**Ahsoka: oops... ****Please read, review, and request!**


	3. Chapter 3 : what friends are for

**Oaatuef 3**

**Hiya guys! It's the day of my big trip! I'm freaking out! At the airport, so I got some time! This Drabble was requested by a guest, who wanted a sick Ahsoka, absent Anakin, and Obi-wan taking care of her. It's hilarious, I had this idea, and I was gonna make it chapter three, but I wanted to fill some requests first! Here we go! The next Drabble goes to 101 The Only One 101, a FF friend of mine, so that will be up tomorrow probably. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three : What friends are for **

**Ahsoka's POV**

**I woke up to my chrono beeping. 7:00. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and opened my blinds. The light flooded my room, and I turned to my dresser. As I opened the drawer to grab a shirt, my head started throbbing. I just shrugged it off, thinking that I had hit my head getting into bed las night, as I do that all the time. My bed was just a slit in the wall, I hit my head on the wall all the time. I changed my clothes, then hit the fresher. I brushed my teeth, then left my room the headache forgotten. I had just left the quarters, when I realised I had forgot my lightsabers. I turned back around in the door, and entered my room again. As I bent down to the floor to get them out of my bottom drawer, my legs started to ache. My back was hurting a bit too. I rubbed y back, and stood up, my lightsabers dangling from my belt. I ignored the sudden pains, and headed to the mess hall, where Anakin had told me to meet him. I entered the hall, and looked for him. He was sitting with some clones at a table. I grabbed an apple and headed over to them. **

**"Morning!" My voice sounded really throaty and deep, not its normal high pitched melodic sound. Anakin must have noticed, because he turned to me, looking worried. **

**"You alright, Snips? You don't sound too good." I sat down. **

**"No, I'm fine. So what's on today's list?" **

**"We have a meeting with the council in a few minutes... Are you sure you're alright? You don't look too good either." I sighed, and took a bite of my apple.**

**"Trust me, I'm fine." He chuckled, and looked at me. **

**"Well, tell me if you don't feel well. You sound terrible, and your skin is sort of yellow-ish." I looked at my arm, and realised he was right. **

**"I'm ok." We finished our breakfast, and headed to the council chambers. Obi-wan was waiting for us outside. **

**"Good morning Anakin. You too Ahsoka." He nodded, but when he looked at me his expression dropped. **

**"Ahsoka, are you alright?" I nodded. **

**"Yes, master Kenobi, I'm fine." But to prove their point, a large fit of coughing overtook me. I tried my best to stop, but I couldn't. As soon as my fit was over, Anakin turned to me. **

**"Go back to your quarters Ahsoka, you're clearly sick." I sighed. **

**"Master, I'm telling you, I feel fine." He put his hand to my forehead. **

**"You have a fever." I turned to him. **

**"How can you tell, that's your mechanical hand." Before he could say anything, Mace Windu opened the door, and beckoned us inside.**

**Obi wan's POV **

**We all stepped inside the chambers, and I headed to my council seat. I felt bad for Ahsoka, but she was very much like Anakin, didn't like to take help if she could avoid it. Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the centre of the room and the meeting commenced. **

**"Now that we're all here, Master Skywalker, we need you and your Padawan..." Mace Windu looked at Ahsoka with the same scowl he always wore. **

**"Padawan Tano, are you able to go on this mission? You look ill. Maybe you should stay behind." Anakin glared at him, probably unnoticed, but Ahsoka shook her head. **

**"No Master, I'm fi-" her sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit. Anakin put a hand on her back, and turned her to face him. **

**"Go back to the quarters and get some rest. I'll be there soon." She nodded, and headed for the door, but stayed in the room when Mace Windu began talking. **

**"Master Skywalker, I'm sorry about your Padawan, but you're needed on a transport leaving immediately." Anakin turned to him, not looking too happy either. **

**"Master Windu, with all due respect, she's really sick. I don't think I should leave her." I could tell with Mace Windu and Anakin, things could get ugly, so I stepped in before it could. **

**"You go ahead on the mission, Anakin. I can take care of her." They all looked at me. **

**"Uhh... Ok. Thanks Obi-wan." I nodded, and got up from my chair. The meeting was dismissed, and Anakin and Ahsoka waited for me outside. **

**"Thanks Obi-wan, I really appreciate it. Snips, I gotta go, but I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded, and Anakin hurried to his ship. I escorted Ahsoka to my quarters, and let her sit down on the couch. **

**"Here, you can have a seat on the couch. Sorry about its condition, when Anakin was a Padawan, he beat the life out of it." She laughed, and sat down.**

**"I'm sure..." She began to cough, and then lie back on the back of the couch. **

**"Thanks for letting me crash here while Anakin's out." I smiled. **

**"Of course, what are friends for? Would you care for some tea?" She nodded, and I fixed her some with the little electric kettle. I handed it to her, and she took a small sip. **

**"Thank you." I shrugged. I sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room, and looked at her. **

**"You should probably get some rest. Will you be alright if I read on my Holopad?" She nodded. **

**"Thanks. Yeah, that's ok." She lie down on the couch, and within seconds, she was asleep. I draped a blanket over her, then used my hand to take her temperature. She definitely had a fever. I went to the fresher and grabbed a cloth, and soaked it in cool water, then as she slept, I set it on her forehead. Then I sat back in my chair and read until I was asleep as well. **

**The next morning...**

**Ahsoka's POV**

**I woke up in Obi-wan's quarters to Anakin entering the room. **

**"Hey Snips, how ya feeling?" I rubbed my eyes. **

**"Better, thanks to Obi-wan." He nodded, and we left, letting Obi-wan sleep.**

* * *

**Hey gtg! Tell me whatcha think!**

**Ahsoka: Yay! Plane ride!**

**Anakin: I don't know about this...**

**Obi-wan: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Me: GUYS! We're boarding, we Have. To. GO!**

**Ahsoka: Please read, review, and request!**


	4. Chapter 4 : To swim, or not to swim

**Hi! My cousins and family are really making me angry, so I decided to blow off some steam in the most relieving way... writing, and singing along to BVB. :) I can't scream like I DESPERATELY NEED TO, there's a sleeping baby across the hall. :| Anyways, this one goes to 101 The Only One 101. This was a bit difficult, but the thrill of a challenge just sends adrenaline through my veins! I feel like I'm on a sugar high, even though all I've had to eat was a baked potato. Oh, friendly tip, wanna get so sugar high that your hands shake? Eat a sugar cookie and drink a redbull. It's crazy! Here we go! PS: I have multiple chapters to multiple stories on my iPod, but I have to make them documents on my FF app, then go on my laptop, and edit them (terrible auto-correct) and publish them. I have, like, 20, so I apologize, but I am too lazy. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day... Eventually. PPS: Thanks Shakespeare! PPPS: I got all of my information about SWTCW season 4 episode 1 "Water War" from Wookiepedia. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: To swim, or not to swim **

**Ahsoka's POV**

**Plot- Ahsoka and Anakin are similar in many aspects, including a certain aquatic disability.**

I woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on my door. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes, and sat up.

"Coming..." I got off my bed, and made my way to the door.

"Hello?" It was Anakin. As usual, he woke me up early just to teach me to "take on the day!" Gag.

"Hey, Snips. Sleep well?" He looked at me with a childish grin. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" He started chuckling. Sometimes I wonder who is _really _the teenager.

"Oh, not much... Just thought I would see what you were up to..." He chuckled some more, but I only glared at him.

"You have about three seconds to make your point before I close the door." He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Obi-wan needs us in the briefing room in a few minutes to discuss a new mission." I looked at him questioningly.

"This early in the morning?" He nodded.

"It must be important, he wants us there as soon as possible. I'll be waiting in the living room." I nodded, and closed the door. I went into my fresher, washed my face, and then proceeded to my dresser. i changed out of my tank top and sweat pants to my every day attire. I opened the bottom drawer, grabbed my lightsabers, and stepped out of my room.

"Alright, let's go." We left our quarters, and walked down the hall towards the briefing room.

"What all did Obi-wan say about the mission?" He shrugged.

"Not much, just that we were escorting Senator Amidala on a diplomatic mission." I groaned.

"Really? Ugh... No offense to Padme, but why is it _every time _she goes somewhere, one of us has to escort her? Isn't that what a body guard is for?" He smiled.

"I hear ya, Snips, but let's face it, she is sort of..."

"Accident prone?" He chuckled.

"Well, yes. Accident prone. That's one way to put it." We laughed, then entered the briefing room, where Obi-wan, Kit Fisto, and Rex were waiting.

"Ah, there you two are. Okay, there's a lot to discuss, so let's not waste time. The Senate has just been informed that the King of Dac, King Kolina, has been assassinated, and Senator Amidala has been asked to attend the debate over Prince Lee-Char's coronation. We have reason to suspect that the Separatists are planning to invade Dac and pressure the prince into joining them, so Senator Amidala has asked the council to send Jedi to escort her. Anakin, you will be escorting her, and Ahsoka , you, Rex, and Master Fisto will be on board the cruiser in case our suspicions are confirmed." They all nodded, but I looked at him curiously.

"Wait... Isn't Dac a water world?" He nodded.

"Correct." Me and Anakin's eyes both grew wide.

"What?" We both said simultaneously. We looked at each other, and back at Obi-wan.

"Yes, Dac is aquatic planet. That's not a problem, is it?" I sighed. Should I tell them I can't swim? In front of Rex and Master Fisto? Wait, why does Anakin have a problem with it? Before I could speak, Anakin spoke up.

"No, there's no problem. When...are we leaving?"

"In a few days." I sighed inwardly.

"Okay. If you'll excuse us, we have to be going." Anakin ushered me out the door. As soon as it closed, we turned to each other.

"I have something to tell you." We said together, _again._

"What is it Snips?" I took a deep breath.

"I uh... can't swim..." He looked at me with sympathy.

"You know what, Snips? I can't either." I looked at him curiously.

"You can't? Why not?" He laughed.

"Well, being raised on Tatooine, I never really had the chance to learn. It wasn't a problem until now. How about you? You were raised at the temple, didn't you learn with the others?" I chuckled.

"I hate water. Every time we had a lesson, I ditched. I can't _stand _water. Guess I should have gone to class..." He laughed.

" That **would **be just like you, Snips. I guess we better just figure it out." I nodded, and we went back to our room.

"How do we learn?"

"Easy, just go to the training pool when nobody's there, and figure it out for ourselves. How hard can it be?" I laughed.

"Okay. When do we go?"

"No time like the present. Nobody should be there." I nodded, and we went to our separate rooms. We each put on our wet suits, and our cloaks on to conceal them.

"Okay, let's go." We walked in silence, until we got to the pool. I looked around, and nobody was there. Good. We took off our cloaks, and headed into the shallow end. I growled in frustration when I lost my balance and fell over, soaking me from head to toe.

"I _hate _WATER!" Anakin helped me up.

"Just relax. You were going to get wet anyway." I looked at him, and pushed him over. He landed with a loud splash. I smiled.

"Oops." I held out my hand, and helped him back on his feet. "Be careful, master." He looked at me with a scowl, but then cracked a small smile.

"You're going to pay for that later, but we need to get this done."

"Agreed." We waded further, until we got to the 6 foot area. I was standing on my toes, until I had to flop my arms just to stay up. Anakin wasn't doing much better. I tried to grab onto him to keep from sinking, but I accidentally pulled us both underwater. I grabbed the wall and pulled myself up. Anakin did the same.

"Sorry." He kept coughing, but waved his hand.

"It's alright."

"Need some help?" We both looked up to see Obi-wan standing in the entrance. _Great. _

"Obi-wan, what are you doing here?" Anakin looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I was trying to find you two. I heard splashing from in here, but it was supposed to be empty. But beside the point, looks like you two need some help. Ahsoka, kick your feet. Anakin, straighten your arms." We both did as he said, and soon found ourselves swimming _somewhat _normally. With his help, we practiced until we could both keep ourselves above water.

"Thanks, Obi-wan, but why aren't you swimming?" Anakin asked as he pulled himself out of the water. I was already out of the pool, drying my lekku with a towel.

"I'm not going. See you two in the morning!" He left, and we headed back to our quarters.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the crap ending, but this was really a hard chapter. Thanks 101 The Only One 101, that was quite a challenge! LOL Sorry if it wasn't quite what you wanted... **

**Ahsoka: It was alright, Sarah. :)**

**Me: Thanks for your optimism, but I just need to be alone...**

**Anakin: -talking to Ahsoka- What's wrong with her?**

**Ahsoka: Her cousin Bailey is coming over.**

**Anakin: The one who hates her?**

**Me: -throws a pillow at him-**

**Ahsoka: -smacks him upside the head, then whispers- you idiot! Don't make her feel worse!**

**Me: Guys, it's not that big of a deal. I don't like her anyways. She always acts like this. You saw her in Georgia, you were there. At least I have you guys...**

**Ahsoka: Okay, well, this seems like a personal issue, not for the internet. I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Anakin: The next drabble goes to ErinKenobi2893 (guest) Not exactly sure whether that was a request or not, but hey, it sounds fun! **

**Me: More like inspired by his review. The next next drabble goes to ahsokatano191. :) **

**Ahsoka: Please read, review, and request!**

**Anakin:-whispering to me- I swear, that's like her catchphrase...**

**Me: That's the point.**


	5. Chapter 5 : We'll be just fine

**Hi guys. I could use some comfort right now, and I guess this is it. Ughh... to think that my high school year could ACTUALLY start off so well and keep it up, pretty naive right? My boyfriend Taylor dropped this bomb on me : Hey tbh I really think we shouldn't date but be friends im sorry i just feel like i need to know you better. WTF? It's because all these sophomores and juniors keep picking on me because I'm dating him. He's a junior, im a freshman. I feel so empty... He does that, I move from basic to advanced english in one day, my best friend NOT ONLY hates Taylor but is ignoring me, and I have so little time on my hands... my freaking family from Georgia is still here, I've been sick, and this whole thing with Taylor makes me feel so naive and stupid and unnattractive and just... GODDAMN I hate life. The reason for this random update, however, I thought this might make me feel a bit better. I'm not much of a cutter, but I took my knife and dragged it across my leg. Just once, but god I needed it. So... here we go, i guess... I'll try to update a bit more. I cut in line in my own review chain... Sorry ErinKenobi2893 and ahsokatano191. **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV (For some reason the bar isn't there)VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Ahsoka's POV **

**Plot- Ahsoka always thought she was strong, but everyone falls down sometimes... Post Order 66.**

**_The temple, as Order 66 commences..._**

I cut down yet another clone, trying to make my way to the council chambers, where some younglings were hiding. I had just killed CT 12893, or Drift. He was my friend... I shook the tears away. A battlefield was no place for compassion. The war raged on, but I managed to get to the temple doors. I ran up to the chambers, my lightsaber activated. I didn't see anything, so I opened the door. My heart stopped, if not broke. Anakin had just killed the last youngling in the room. He looked at me in surprise.

"Anakin..." I took a step back, my lightsaber deactivated. If I had to run, I didn't want to cut myself. Something Anakin had taught me... He turned to me, and took a step forward.

"Ahsoka, come here." My legs wouldn't work, I wanted to run, and run as far away as I could.

"How... how..." I stuttered, my mouth not cooperating either. I was in total and utter shock.

"Come here, Ahsoka." I took another step back. He looked at me savagely, his eyes yellow. He looked like an animal. He took another step towards me. I took another step back.

"Ahsoka!" He grabbed me with the force by the neck, choking me, yet bringing me to him. I struggled, but he had his lightsaber to my throat in seconds.

"Farewell, my former apprentice." I kicked him, ruining his concentration, and escaping. I ran as fast as I could. I stole a random speeder, and headed to Padme's. She must be safe there. When I arrived, I didn't bother with security, I just hopped balcony to balcony until I reached hers. Coincidentally, Obi-wan was there.

"I'm sorry." Whatever that meant... He turned to me as I pulled myself onto the platform. Padme was crying in the corner of the room. He ushered me over to her ship, and hurried me inside.

"Master, wha-" He held up his finger meaning quiet.

"I'll explain later but just keep hidden and stay close unless I tell you otherwise." I nodded. We hurried down the hall until we got to some storage closets. We entered the opposite closets, and I waited. A few minutes later, I felt us take off. I heard Obi-wan open the closet door, and so did I.

"Ahsoka, what I'm about to tell you is crucial for both of our survival. You must let go of all attachment to Anakin. You need to trust me, ok? I'm going to try and reason with him, but I don't hold out much hope." Wait, what?

"Ok. Reason with him?" He sighed, like he was really sad.

"Anakin turned to the dark side. Padme is pregnant with his children." I couldn't react.

"I... I knew that Anakin...turned...pregnant? I..." The ship lurched, and we landed.

"I'm sorry, but just keep hidden, stay here, I'll be back." I nodded.

**_Later, after Anakin dies, Darth Vader is born..._**

I held Luke as we flew to Tatooine. Tears were still in my eyes. I had seen Anakin, seen what he had turned into... I had seen Padme give birth, and Padme die. Senator Organa had truly tried to comfort me, but it was a failed attempt. I had lost my "mother", I was truly dead inside. Luke was asleep, but my tears might wake him up. Obi-wan had tried to take him from me, but I kept him. Somehow, holding the last piece of Anakin helped me feel like he was still here. Senator Organa had taken Leia, the girl, to Alderran. We landed, and I gave Obi-wan the baby. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't feel anything. Inside and outside, I was dead. He came back a few minutes later, and piloted the ship. He didn't make the preparations like he was leaving the atmosphere.

"Where are we going?" I listened to my voice. It was a perfect mirror of what I felt. Lifeless, dead, broken, sad, painful.

"I found us a place a little ways away from here. It's just you and me for a while."

**_Months later..._**

I came home from school, and set my bag down. Obi-wan was at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Hello Ahsoka, how was school?" The same question he always asked.

"Fine." I went to my room, and crawled onto the bed. I looked at my clock. 3:00, the same time I got home everyday. I sighed. Today had been awful. We studied government and politics in history. You know who we studied in particular? Senators of history's past, and Darth Vader. I asked to be excused from class to keep from crying, and she sent me to the counselor. I heard the phone ring in the other room, and Obi-wan pick it up outside. Whatever. I pulled my backpack onto my bed, and shook the sand off of it. Stupid Tatooine. I grabbed my algebra book and flipped to the bookmarked page and started my work. I almost laughed at the basic skill of it. I learned this at the temple in what they would consider the 6th grade. I was a junior in high school. I finished the work with skill, and put it back in my bag. I grabbed my history book, and started on my research. I came to the chapter we were on, Darth Vader. I sighed. I read through some of the history, but they were wrong and naive about most of it. I had lived through this, they were missing so much. My face soon became wet with tears. I pulled out my knife, and drew it across my arm. It felt so good, that I hadn't heard the knock at the door.

"Ahsoka, you seemed a bit upset, are-" I gasped, and threw the knife across the room. Like he hadn't just seen ALL of that.

"Ahsoka!" He came over to me, and looked around frantically. He grabbed a shirt of mine off of the floor, and pressed it to my arm. I hissed in pain.

"Ahsoka, why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry..." That's all I could utter. I was so nervous.

He looked at me, and picked up my arm very gently. He pulled back the sleeves, and I heard his breath catch. His caring gaze met my eyes, but I looked away. They reminded me too much of Anakin's...

"Is the other one like this too?" I nodded, still looking away. Oh force how disappointed he must be in me. He pulled back my other sleeve. I could feel my hands trembling. He held my hands and knelt down to my eye level.

"Please, Ahsoka, whatever is upsetting you, please tell me. I only want to help you." He looked at my book, and saw the enormous portrait of Darth Vader. An enormous wave of remembrance (couldn't get it to get dejavu.) washed over me. I reminisced about the time Anakin had sprained my wrist, the time I got my entire fleet killed and Anakin was furious with me, the time he helped me learn to swim... The memories came flooding back.

"I j-just... I just can't t-take it... an-anymore... He-he was my be-best friend, he-he bet-betrayed me. I l-loved him l-like fam-family, h-he fell s-so f-far. I-I j-j-jus-just ca-can'-can't do i-i-it..." I was sobbing. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug. My tears were probably staining his cloak, but I don't think he cared. He let me cry it out, comfortingly rubbing my rear lekku. As soon as I quit hyperventilating, he held my shoulders and held me.

"I know it's hard. He's just so blinded. Everything will be okay, I promise. We'll make it through this." He smiled at me,but the best I could do was look at him. It wasn't the first time I had cried over it. He picked up my hand, and led me to the bathroom. I was trembling like it was -50 in the hall. He started the water in the sink, and put my arm under it. I didn't think it was that bad, but Obi-wan's expression said otherwise. I winced in pain. It stung really bad. He dried my arm, and reached under the sink to the first aid kit, and bandaged my arm. I winced even more.

"It's going to be painful. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I looked at him. He had tears forming in his eyes.

"You?" He wiped the tears away, and nodded. He patted my other forearm.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I'm so sorry... I should have seen the signs, I should have been there, I shouldn't have let it come to this..." He must have seen my reaction too, because he pulled me into a much deeper hug.

"I promise, Ahsoka, we're going to be just fine..."

**So yeah. Enjoy. Please read, review, and request. **


	6. Chapter 6 : watching the stars

**Hey guys. Ok, this was requested by ErinKenobi2893, who wanted some star gazing between those two. :) honestly, I am very excited about this one, lol listening to I wouldn't mind by he is we. Loll. Totally reminds me of them, or Ahsoka and an Anakin. Also, um... In response to some reviews, I thank you guys for the support, it means so much. In answer to a guest's question, I don't know why or how it feels good, it just does. But no sadness to rain on this parade today! We already got a thunder shower of a crap ton of problems, but hey it's ok. :) I still am in a relatively good mood. Enjoy! Oh, before I forget, ahsokatano191, I have the BEST IDEA EVER for your story, but I need to write it first. :p LOL **

**Obi-wan POV**

It was about 8:00. Most people would be asleep in the temple by now, including myself, but I should have guessed Anakin would still be up. He saw me across the hallway, and approached me.  
"Hey, Obi-wan." I nodded.  
"Good evening, Anakin. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be asleep?" I expected him to laugh, but he didn't.  
"Yeah, so should Ahsoka. I can't find her anywhere." I inwardly smiled. It was absolutely astonishing how alike those two are. It was quite amusing.  
"Well Anakin, knowing you, you probably haven't looked very well. Care for some assistance?" He sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, please. Thanks." He nodded, and rushed down the hall, skipping many rooms she could possibly be in. I sighed, and shook my head. Always on the move. I used the force to see if if I could sense her. She was in the temple, yes, but she was outside. I followed her force signature, until I saw her. She was lying on the grass. I rushed over, my war training telling me to check for injury, but her eyes were wide open.  
"Good evening, Obi-wan. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Uh, no, your master was looking for you. What are you doing out here?" She looked up at the Couroscant sky, glittered with stars and speeder lights.  
"Just...looking at the stars. Care to join me?" I scratched the back of my neck, but decided it was worth it.  
"Sure." I laid down in the grass next to her, while she gaze up at the stars. I couldn't help but stare. Her innocence and her sense of wonder was reassuring to everyone, especially in a time of war. He who surrenders hope, surrenders life. I had told that quote to Anakin many times, just as Qui-gon told it it me many times, but Ahsoka was a perfect example. She was a light in a dark room, a beacon of hope for anyone who had any doubts.  
"When do you think this war will end?" Her question interrupted my thoughts.  
"What's that?"  
"I mean, do you think either side will win, or just non-stop fighting for the rest of our lives?" Her sparkly blue eyes were looking straight at me. I turned to her.  
"Well, Ahsoka, I like to think that the light will touch the galaxy, correcting the wrongs done to others, but it's a bit idealistic. I think both sides will see their errors." She looked at me with curiosity.  
"Both sides? I thought the Jedi didn't have faults." She paused for a moment. "Well, I mean we have faults, but-" I paused her.  
"It's ok, it's a perfectly legitimate question. I don't think we should have to use a light saber to win a fight." She smiled, and turned her attention back to the sky.  
"I never thought of it like that." After a few moments of silence, she added, "what a mild night." I smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"Indeed." We stared at the sky for a while.  
"When you ignore all the fighting and war, the galaxy is a really beautiful place." She glanced over at me, and I looked at her.  
"Yes, it can be a very nice place." We laughed as an obviously drunk driver in a speeder made curvy lines across the sky. Lucky there was no traffic. A breeze picked up, and I could hear her shivering. I stood up, helped her up, and took off my cloak.  
"Here." She nodded gratefully, and put on my cloak. We walked back inside, and I walked her to her door. She took off my cloak and handed it back to me.  
"Thanks, Obi-wan." She smiled a bit, and I returned it.  
"Of course. Though I must say, that was pretty relaxing. Care to do it again sometime?" She nodded.  
"Sure. You can be my star-watching buddy!" We laughed, and she went inside. I walked back to my quarters in a good mood. Ahsoka was a nice companion to have, and probably a very enriching Padawan. To think, she was almost mine.

**Hey guys! Ok, so this wasn't exactly intended to be an Obi-soka, but I have ventured into a few different ships, that being one of them. :) Lol, wasn't that just adorable? Lol please give feedback, read, review, and request!**


	7. Chapter 7 : School troubles

**Hi guys! Okay, so a TON of you requested that I make this into a full length story, but I don't think I'm gonna... Sorry. It's just that I don't know if I can stitch those ideas together quite in the way that you think. Gotcha! I do have a plan, but it's a requested full length story by ahsokatano191, so that will be up later. Anyways, I DID decide to make this for you guys. This will be after Obi-wan's...discovery. Btw, todays my birthday! So excited! Oh, and I'm using names from my school, two Taylor's. **

**Ahsoka's POV**

**_ A week later..._**

The bell rang, signaling the end of first hour. I sighed. Another history class to go to. I gathered my books together in my burgundy backpack, and stacked my chair. Force I hated mr. Walters. Oops, I probably shouldn't think that expression, might accidentally say it out loud. I trudged out of class, and passed by Taylor and her clique. I mentally cursed when I heard them following me. I heard something being tossed at me, meant to hit me, but I reached a hand behind my head and caught it effortlessly. I turned to see their shocked expressions. Being "polite", I turned around.

"I believe this belongs to you." I held the book out, and she snatched it from my hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Togruta?" I sighed.

"Taylor, I've already told you that's not my name. My name's Tana." Ok, that wasn't my actual name either, but I couldn't stick with Ahsoka Tano. If a certain Emperor heard about it... Or a certain girl named Taylor. Oh, the names they would call me.

"Freak! Go back to Chili where you belong!" Now they were taunting me. The rest of the school was human. Literally, I was the ONLY alien, much less Togruta. Just another way that I differ from these Bantha-lickers.

"Perhaps you should go to a study session with Ms. Seybert. It's pronounced Shili. Not Chili." I smiled as (seemingly) innocently as I could.

"You think you're so much better than me, you skank? You're nothing! Everyone hates you, why are you even here?" She and her little clique of girls started giggling. I didn't need this.

"To get an education and make something of myself. Why are you here? To gossip and get high in the bathroom?" They all stopped laughing as I insulted her. I could tell her fist was coming before she did. I easily grabbed her forearm, and twisted it until she cried out. I pulled her close by the collar of her shirt.

"Next time, I break it." I let go, and she went sobbing to the nearest teacher she could find. Whatever. I stepped into history, and took my seat. I had just pulled out my binder, when the stupid intercom went off.

"Tana Kenobi, please report to the counseling department." I had taken Obi-wan's last name. I was his "adopted child". What a load of-

"Miss Kenobi, please have a seat." I sat down, and sighed. What was it this time? I nervously clutched the ends of my long-sleeved shirt.

"Now then, in regards to the incident with Taylor..." Before she could say anything else, I stood up. This was the billionth time this had happened.

"Oh no, I am not taking the blame for this one, those hags started it!" She stood up too, and pushed her ugly black glasses up to her eyes.

"Please refrain from such language, Tana." Anger flared up in me.

"No! They've thrown things at me, they've taunted me, and you've done nothing, but every time I "stand up for myself"" I shouted, making air quotes,"I get in trouble. Not this time. You stick up for her because she's human, admit it." She looked surprised.

"Miss Kenobi, watch your temper." Oh my FRACKING FORCE this woman made me angry.

"How about you watch yours? You don't get in trouble for yelling at people."I pointed to her and she gasped. I was so angry, I hadn't noticed I let go of my sleeves.

"Tana, what are those?" She came around her desk, and made a movement to pull up my sleeves. I was stronger than her, and she couldn't lift my sleeve from my grasp.

"Nothing." Her expression turned softer.

"I only want to help.. I care about you..." I cut her off.

"No you don't. You don't care what happens to me, you care what happens to you.. This goes unnoticed, you get fired. It's common sense. Just because I don't have a human brain doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I opened the door, and shut it again with a loud slam. I didn't care. I could see that we had attracted a large group of listeners, including Taylor.

"What gets out, Togruta?" She pulled up my sleeve and showed a bunch of people. They were taking pictures.

"Let go of me!" I yanked my arm away, and she laughed at me.

"What a freak! Emo loser! Why don't you use the knife to cut off those stupid montrals, tail-head?" The kids around her started chanting.

"Tail-head tail-head." I had never been so angry in my whole life. Well, almost, when Anakin...

"Leave me alone!" I pushed past everyone, and headed right out the school doors. I ran as fast as I could, my tears blinding me. I ran to our house, and force jumped to the roof. I pried open my window, and climbed in. I shut it with the force, and sat down on the bed and sobbed. I heard steps coming up the stairs, and to my door. I didn't care. I ignored them, and ignored my door opening. He sat down on my bed and rubbed my back. He let me cry it out. After a few minutes of sobbing, hyperventilating, and tears, I sat up.

"I can't do this!" He put a reassuring hand on my thigh.

"Ahsoka, I would say that everything's gonna be fine, but I know you don't want to hear that. I'm taking you out of that school tomorrow, I promise." I looked up to him, his greyish eyes offering understanding. My eyes teared up again.

"I'm sorry, Anaki-..." I froze, as did Obi-wan. I hadn't meant to say that, at ALL. "I... Obi-wan, I'm sorry. I tried, I tried so hard to make it work. I tried to forget. I tried to move on, but I can't. I couldn't get along with them, I tried so hard..." I hugged him, and neither of us let go.

"I know you tried. That's all I ever asked."

Well? Ok, so I touched on the bullying a bit more. Sorry if it sucked, I have a long day tomorrow and eager to get to sleep. Goodnight!


End file.
